


Его королева

by Lirrda



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Historical, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что она здесь, рядом. После всех этих дней, после того, как он пять лет в монастыре за неё и сына молился, не переставая, после всего, что было в их жизни...





	Его королева

Его королева. Его Богиня.

Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что она здесь, рядом. После всех этих дней, после того, как он пять лет в монастыре за неё и сына молился, не переставая, после всего, что было в их жизни...

Они не должны были быть вместе. Ни единого шанса. Мушкетёр, сын шлюхи и Анна Австрийская, верная королева Франции? Нонсенс. Их любовь была обречена ещё до своего рождения.

Но она здесь. Спит, доверчиво прижимаясь к его горячему боку, а он обнимает её, защищая от целого мира, и никак не может уснуть, все ещё не веря. Разве можно поверить, что самое желанное, такое недоступное – исполнилось? Сердце гулко бьется в груди от счастья и осознания, что это действительно правда, а не обманчивые мечты.

Она и в самом деле рядом. Мыслями. Душой. Телом. Его — целиком и полностью. 

Вот только призрак короля все ещё жил во дворце и мыслях своих придворных.

Королеву и её министра обсуждали на всех углах. Подозревали. Осуждали. Кто-то вспоминал давний скандал, связанный с Рошфором и неверностью королевы. Фрейлинам, как и всегда, не хватало сплетен, и они восполняли этот недостаток с помощью личных покоев королевы.

Жалел ли об этом Арамис? Лишь иногда, когда видел, насколько сильно это может ранить Анну. Королева, как и прежде, оставалась сильной и мудрой женщиной, но порой, за закрытыми от всех, кроме него, дверьми, он видел, как некоторые вещи ей тяжело даются. Как она от всего устает и задыхается от политических интриг, что вечно вьются вокруг нее и ее маленького сына. Смотреть на это для Арамиса невыносимо. Уйти – уже невозможно. Как оставить ту, кто никогда не оставляла его? В самые темные дни ее образ давал ему силы, а маленький крестик, ее подарок, спасал от самого страшного.

Он всего лишь любовник. Самый главный приближенный, министр, безгранично любимый главной женщиной в стране, но только любовник. Фаворит, не имеющий прав на большее.

Ему никогда не назвать её своей женой. Не сказать правды своему сыну. При мысли об этом, привычная горечь сдавливает грудь. Если бы все бы иначе… Если бы она была обычной женщиной… Но она королева. 

Дофин ещё мал. Вокруг него всегда полно придворных дам, воспитателей, ещё каких-то людей. Арамису не так часто выпадает удача провести рядом с ним достаточно времени. Но он об этом не жалеет. Арамис давно привык, что он сторонний наблюдатель. Ему бы только знать, что его ребёнок здоров и счастлив. Большего не нужно. Да, он привык. Досада, прячущаяся в глубине глаз не считается. 

Анна верно выполняет обещание, данное мужу перед его смертью. Дофину не суждено узнать тайны своего рождения. Он — будущий король Франции. Правда — ни к чему.

Но порой, для неё это сложно. Арамис знает. Ей так хочется, чтобы сын знал, какой фантастический человек его отец. Ей хочется, чтобы Дофин любил его и гордился. Разумеется, она не говорит. Никогда не скажет. Долг перед страной важнее сиюминутных эгоистичных желаний, она понимает. Исполняет свою клятву: и для Дофина Луи самый лучший из людей, но Анна прилагает все имеющиеся у неё силы, чтобы Арамис стал одним из важнейших персон в его жизни. Пусть лишь в качестве советника.

Арамис знает, как это бывает сложно для неё, и, наверное, если бы он оставался вдали от них — все было бы проще. Он все же готов уйти, если того пожелает его королева, но она, к его счастью, больше не хочет его терять. Не теперь, когда наконец-то обрела спустя целые годы.

Она спит на его плече, тихо дыша ему в шею, а он уже который раз не может просто спокойно заснуть рядом с ней.

Она — королева. И она с ним. С обычным мушкетером. Ему каждый раз кажется — это невероятный сон и все вот-вот закончится. А он проснется один в монастыре или на поле боя. Потому что так было бы куда больше похоже на правду.

Но он не спит. Он гладит её по нежной, прекрасной коже голых плеч. Она такая прекрасная, беззащитная перед ним. Он почти невесомо касается её лба своими губами, словно безмолвно благословляя, и отстраняется.

В покоях королевы царит полумрак. Свечи уже давно не горят, и только свет луны, падающий сквозь окна, хотя бы немного освещает обстановку.

Арамис поднялся с кровати и, стараясь не разбудить Анну, подошёл к окну, потягиваясь.

Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что станет министром, а его сын — наследником французского престола?

Вряд ли.

Жизнь оказалась непредсказуемей, чем когда-то казалось.

Поступил бы тогда, много лет назад иначе, если бы знал, к чему все приведёт?

Едва ли.

Он не чувствовал вины. Не за свою любовь к Анне. Да, многие бы назвали это предательством короля и страны. Сам Луи счел это именно изменой, но Арамис не считал себя виноватым. Свой долг перед королём он выполнил сполна, оставаясь тому верным до его последнего вздоха. Он исполняет его и теперь, не позволяя себе слишком сильно привязываться к собственному сыну. Он чувствовал вину перед Анной за то, что однажды её жизнь повисла на волоске из-за него. Но за свою любовь он ни перед кем не виноват.

— Арамис?

Он смотрел на Париж, скрытый в ночной тьме, когда Анна подкралась к нему и обняла со спины, положив голову ему на плечо.

— Вы проснулись, Ваше Величество? Я не хотел тебя будить.

Она едва заметно улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Без тебя мне одиноко. Стало холодно одной.

Он повернулся к ней, возвращая улыбку. Даже спустя все это прошедшее время, она по-прежнему оставалась все той же бесстрашной юной королевой, что однажды где-то в монастыре, смотрела на него так, словно знает и понимает все, о чем он не сказал, словно он — единственная её надежда и спасение. Прошли годы, они изменились, но все, что появилось между ними когда-то — осталось прежним.

Он взял ее озябшие руки в свои и поднес к губам, согревая дыханием. Теперь он мог ее касаться так, как хотелось. Не просто смотреть издали, пытаясь забыть. Не просто вспоминать их ночь. Касаться.

Отняв ладони из его рук, она мягко поцеловала его, отводя от окна и вновь возвращая в постель. 

Слушая размеренное дыхание королевы, что вновь засыпала, обнимая его и умостив свою белокурую голову у него на груди, он и сам успокаивается и, выкинув ненужные мысли из головы, погружается в безмятежный сон до самого утра.

Несмотря на невозможность их союза, несмотря на сложности, которые их окружают, они счастливы вместе. И, наверное, им больше не о чем для себя молить.

 


End file.
